Réveil Prometteur
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto partagent la même chambre d'hôtel. Naruto dort, pas Sasuke. Yaoï SasuNaru. Pas de lemon.


**Diclamer: **Les personnages viennent du manga Naruto que je conseille à quiconque de lire.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu bien sur. Quand on aime, on en écrit toujours .

Sasuke n'est jamais parti de Konoha et n'a jamais eu Orochimaru pour maître.

Cette fanfic a été écrite sur Viva La Vida de Coldplay (détail qui ne sert à rien, je sais).

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à Fonine pour m'avoir signalé une faute regrettable que je n'avais pas repéré (l'oubli d'un verbe ce qui empêchait la compréhension de la phrase). Si vous voyez d'autres erreurs de ce genre, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part._

* * *

Un Réveil prometteur.

Sasuke était assis en tailleur sur son futon. La chambre de l'hôtel était plongée dans une douce pénombre percée par quelques timides rayons de lune qui éclairaient sous ses yeux l'objet de ses pensées.

Sur un autre futon, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, dormait son coéquipier, le blond Naruto. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir qui ne réveilla nullement le jeune dormeur dont les traits détendus attestaient un sommeil calme et paisible.

A la différence de son ami, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à dormir lui, trop perturbé par cette proximité. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que lui et Naruto dormaient dans la même pièce, loin de là. Mais depuis leur treize ans, le temps s'était inlassablement écoulé et aujourd'hui, alors que tous deux étaient âgé de seize ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. En particulier chez Sasuke.

De une, le garçon avait réalisé que la gente fémine le laissait profondément indifférent et de deux, qu'il était inexorablement attiré autant physiquement que de caractère par son coéquipier déchaîné. Cela faisait depuis près de deux ans que Sasuke avait accepté le fait qu'il serait le dernier de sa lignée et un an qu'il reconnaissait avoir très envie de Naruto. Mais depuis quelques mois, au désir purement physique s'était juxtaposé un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Un sentiment très étrange, qui provoquait chez lui une sensation de plénitude totale dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de son ami et qu'il avait toute son attention et de jalousie indomptable dès que Naruto semblait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou de garçon.

Oui, car le gros problème pour Sasuke, hormis le fait qu'il était tout simplement amoureux de son rival et ami, était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelles étaient les préférences sexuelles de l'objet de son désir.

Naruto avait beau crier depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il était épris de Sakura, il n'était tout de même jamais sorti avec personne et était surtout obnubilé par l'idée de progresser lors des entraînements, afin de devenir hokage. Jiraya avait bien essayé de l'initier à ses espionnages pour le moins vicieux, mais Naruto avait toujours décliné l'offre de l'ermite pervers, prétextant toujours un entraînement. Et Sasuke s'interrogeait donc profondément sur ses chances auprès du jeune blond sans jamais oser lui faire part de ses sentiments, de peur de se faire repousser et de perdre le seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Mais au plus les jours et les semaines passaient, au moins il était facile pour le jeune ninja de dissimuler cette attirance pour le jeune renard. Il se doutait que Kakashi et Sakura soupçonnaient quelque chose mais aucun ne lui ayant encore fait part de ces soupçons, Sasuke continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Et il avait beau jouer les indifférents, cette attitude était en train de le rendre fou. Les rêves érotiques les mettant en scène lui et Naruto, d'abord sporadiques, devenaient de plus en plus récurrents et rares étaient les nuits où il ne salissait pas son caleçon. Et c'est en particulier pour cette raison que le garçon ne dormait toujours pas présentement.

Car à la différence de son ami, Sasuke avait toujours un sommeil agité au cours duquel il parlait de manière totalement intelligible. C'était Naruto lui-même qui le lui avait signalé quelques années auparavant.

A cette époque-là, que Naruto l'entende parler n'était pas trop gênant, car ses rêves n'étaient alors peuplés que de bagarre. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ses rêves n'empruntaient plus tout à fait le même chemin et il était hors de question que quiconque sache vers quelle direction ils partaient. Ce serait terriblement gênant et humiliant.

Sasuke poussa un énième soupir. Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon et une lumière diffuse pénétrait doucement dans la pièce silencieuse. Il avait passé une nuit blanche et se sentait aussi tendu qu'une corde. Il promena lentement son regard sur le visage à présent légèrement éclairé de l'endormi, songeant à quel point sa peau dorée et ses fines lèvres rosées dégageait un magnétisme puissant.

Soudain, le dormeur qui avait été calme toute la nuit -pour une fois il n'avait pas ronflé- se tourna du côté de Sasuke en repoussant les draps qui recouvraient son corps. Le jeune homme au regard ébène en profita pour admirer le torse dénudé légèrement hâlé. Malgré lui, ses yeux descendirent plus bas, redessinant les courbes des abdominaux, puis beaucoup plus bas, là où un morceau de tissu orangé cachait l'intimité. Mais pas l'excitation! Kami Sama... !

Sasuke sursauta et sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses reins. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme ! Naruto avait simplement une érection matinale comme tout garçon normalement constitué se devait d'avoir. Il n'y avait pas forcément besoin qu'il y ait un rêve érotique derrière tout ça. Et puis, quand bien même rêve érotique il y aurait, il n'incluait absolument pas que Sasuke en fasse parti. Et ce fait plus qu'autre chose lui tapa sur le système nerveux.

De qui, bon sang, pouvait bien rêver l'autre garçon? Il fallait qu'il le sache afin de savoir qui il devait jalouser et sur qui il pouvait se permettre de ne pas retenir ses coups lors des entraînements. Sasuke se rapprocha alors de Naruto. Son seul souci, et pas des moindres, étaient qu'à sa différence, Naruto avait beau rêver être en train de se battre ou faire toute autre choses aussi intense (comme dans le cas présent), le garçon s'agitait, virait les draps et couvertures, assommait ses camarades mais ne parlait jamais. Au grand damne de Sasuke, qui s'agenouilla néanmoins devant lui, un brin désemparé.

D'après les traits défaits et le souffle du blond, ce dernier était effectivement en train de faire un rêve érotique et Sasuke bouillait littéralement de désir et de jalousie. Finalement ce fut la jalousie qui l'emporta et ne pouvant tolérer que Naruto vive un délire onirique avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le saisit vivement par les épaules et le secoua afin de le réveiller.

-Kesya? Articula à grande peine le blond en clignant des yeux.

-Tu rêvais et ça me soûlait, expliqua simplement Sasuke.

Il retourna se rasseoir sur son futon alors que Naruto se frottait les yeux en le traitant de malade mental et que décidément il était beaucoup plus sympa dans ses rêves et que d'ailleurs c'était pour cela qu'il allait se rendormir illico-presto.

En entendant sa tirade, Sasuke se rapprocha brutalement de lui et le saisit par le cou.

-Tu rêvais de moi! Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-Gnnn? Fit Naruto surpris.

Décidément il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre son coéquipier ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ton rêve? Insista l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Heu...je ne sais plus, bafouilla Naruto un peu gêné.

-Menteur, tu le sais très bien, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait la réflexion comme quoi j'étais plus sympa avec toi que dans la réalité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Rétorqua le blond, mécontent d'être agressé de bon matin.

Oui, décidément son rêve était bien meilleur que la réalité.

-Je veux savoir! Grogna Sasuke.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Naruto qui hoqueta de surprise. Trop héberlué pour réagir, le blond n'eut même pas conscience que son ami repoussait son buste vers le sol et lui maintenait les deux mains au-dessus de la tête.

-Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que...?

Sasuke planta son regard sombre dans celui azur de son camarade.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Naruto. Dis-moi ce que je faisais qui me rendait si sympa dans ton rêve, supplia-t-il presque.

Devant le regard ahuri de son ami, Sasuke réalisa qu'il était peut-être allait un peu loin dans son interrogatoire. Oui, mais l'espoir de voir ses songes se concrétiser l'avait semble-t-il un peu fait sortir de son état normal. En soupirant lentement, il appuya alors son front sur celui de son ami, ferma les yeux et pressa son corps contre celui qui était sous lui. Le corps de Naruto était chaud et ferme, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé.

-J'en peux plus, avoua-t-il les yeux toujours fermés. Cette situation me rend dingue.

Naruto sentait le souffle de son ami contre son visage. Ce souffle qui le faisait frissonner.

-Dans mon rêve tu étais plus sympa car tu ne me traitais pas d'imbécile, murmura-t-il alors à Sasuke.

Sasuke rouvrit lentement ses paupières sur ses prunelles d'obsidienne et accrocha les saphirs de Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas méchant lorsque je te traite d'imbécile, tu le sais bien, chuchota-t-il.

-Et puis, reprit Naruto sur le même ton, semblant ne pas avoir entendu la réponse du brun, tu me faisais ça aussi.

Sur ce il libéra une de ses mains et promena ses doigts sur le visage de Sasuke qui frissonna sous la caresse.

-Et ensuite? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, le souffle court.

-Ensuite? Fit Naruto un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Une main toujours entravée au sol par celle du brun, le jeune blond releva doucement le tête afin de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres de son ami. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, Naruto attendant l'autorisation de Sasuke pour l'approfondir et Sasuke trop étonné pour réagir prestement. Mais bien vite Sasuke y répondit avec autant de passion qu'il avait souffert de frustration et les deux garçons trouvèrent rapidement leur rythme. Naruto, enfouissant ses dix doigts dans la chevelure corbeau de Sasuke, songea que finalement la réalité était bien meilleur que son rêve.

_Fin._

* * *

Naruto: T'étais pas censé nous laissé un peu en paix et faire un Drarry toi?

Mayura-8: Mais le drarry est en cours d'écriture, monsieur! Tu devrais plutôt être content que malgré cette fanfic, je pense encore à vous deux et ne vous laisse pas en plan.

Naruto: Mais du coup on n'a jamais le droit à un jour de congé nous?

Mayura-8: Arf...je crois bien qu'en tant que mon couple préféré, la réponse est non.

Naruto: ça promet...

Mayura-8: Hé dis, tu sais qu'au plus les volumes passent, au plus tu ressembles au 4ème Hokage. Ce serait pas ton paternel des fois? En tout cas, si tu retirais définitivement ton bandeau tu serais à tomber. Comme lui.

Naruto: A tomber? Du genre? Tu laisserais tomber Gaara pour moi.

Sasuke: Pas question! Elle mâte Gaara si elle veut, mais toi elle ne te touche pas! Tu es à moi! Et puis pourquoi tu lui pose cette question de toute façon?

Mayura-8: (se faisant toute petite) Bon ben je vous laisse les gars. J'ai un Drarry sur le feu moi. (se sauve très courageusement avant que la conversation ne dégénère).


End file.
